Wireless cellular communications devices having hinged flip portions are known generally. U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,690 entitled “Hinged Assembly Having Cam Follower” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,094 entitled “Electronic Device Having A Cam Assembly Functioning As A Depressible Hinge” both disclose, for example, a compression spring biased cam that engages a cam follower to pivotal a body member cover or flip portion.
The Strawberry Corporation sells a “One Touch Open Hinge” for cellular telephones with a spring biased hinged display panel. The Strawberry hinge includes a torsion spring that pivots open the hinged display panel, and a compression spring that biases a detent into a recess to maintain the display panel in a closed position. The Strawberry Corporation also sells a “Damper Hinge” for slowing the opening of a hinged panel in cellular phones and video devices.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention with the accompanying drawings described below.